1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a touch sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the growth of computers using a digital technology, devices assisting computers have also been developed, and personal computers, portable transmitters and other personal information processors execute processing of text and graphic using a variety of input devices such as a keyboard and a mouse.
In accordance with the rapid advancement of an information-oriented society, the use of computers has gradually been widened; however, it is difficult to efficiently operate products using only a keyboard and a mouse currently serving as an input device. Therefore, the necessity for a device that is simple, has minimum malfunction, and is capable of easily inputting information has increased.
In addition, current techniques for input devices have progressed toward techniques related to high reliability, durability, innovation, designing and processing beyond the level of satisfying general functions. To this end, a touch sensor has been developed as an input device capable of inputting information such as text, graphics, or the like.
This touch sensor is mounted on a display surface of a display such as an electronic organizer, a flat panel display device including a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), an electroluminescence (El) element, or the like, or a cathode ray tube (CRT) to thereby be used to allow a user to select desired information while viewing the display.
In addition, the touch sensor is classified into a resistive type touch panel, a capacitive type touch panel, an electromagnetic type touch panel, a surface acoustic wave (SAW) type touch panel, and an infrared type touch panel. These various types of touch sensors are adapted for electronic products in consideration of a signal amplification problem, a resolution difference, a level of difficulty of designing and processing technologies, optical characteristics, electrical characteristics, mechanical characteristics, resistance to an environment, input characteristics, durability, and economic efficiency. Currently, the resistive type touch sensor and the capacitive type touch sensor have been prominently used in a wide range of fields.
In the prior art, as described in US Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 20120062510, in the case in which a mesh pattern is used as an electrode pattern of the touch sensor, a moiré phenomenon according to a regular mesh shape may be generated. The above-mentioned moiré phenomenon degrades the entire visibility of the touch sensor. As the moiré phenomenon generated by a regular metal pattern forming the mesh pattern affects the entire visibility of the touch sensor, resolution of image quality of an image output from a display and other associated output images, or reliability of other images may be degraded.